Le donjon de Symphonia
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Petite parodie TOS avec le dojon de Naheulbeuk. Cette fic sera un recueil de moments, je ne pense pas faire la saga complète. Du crack, du délire, du pur nawak...Comme d'habitude.
1. Formation de l'équipe

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

_*** Lloyd dans les plaines de Flanoir ***_

Lloyd: Et merde ! On se les gèle ici ! Tiens, voilà quelqu'un. Salut ! Tu viens pour l'aventure ?

Dirk : Et ouais ! Je suis le nain !

Lloyd : Ça s'voit.

Dirk : Et ça, c'est l'donjon ?

Lloyd : Effectivement, c'est le Donjon d'Symphonia!

Dirk: Il a pas l'air terrible...

Lloyd : Faut pas s'y fier car personne n'en est ressorti. Faut dire aussi que personne n'y est entré.

_*** Arrive Raine***_

Raine : Bonjour, bonjour !

Lloyd : Ah ! Voila l'Elfe !

Raine: Et oui, c'est moi ! Mais qui est ce petit personnage ?

Dirk: Je suis un nain, connasse !

Raine: Un nain ? Mais quelle horreur !

Dirk : Mais ta gueule ! 

_***Dispute Raine vs Dirk ***_

Lloyd : S'il vous plait ! Commencez pas ! Voila, c'est déjà le bordel ... VOS GUEULES ! Y a un mec bizarre qui s'approche...

_*** Arrive Yuan***_

Yuan: Salut à vous, belle compagnie. Vous m'attendiez ?

Lloyd : Tu viens pour le donjon ?

Yuan : Certes ! Je suis le voleur.

_*** Arrivent Génis et Régal***_

Raine: Oh un monstre !

Régal : Hmlhyfge

Dirk: Salut !

Lloyd : Oh mais qui voila donc?

Génis : Je suis le magicien et voila l'ogre !

Régal :Ogfezp

Dirk : Mais on comprend rien quand il parle !

Génis: Je vous ferai la traduction.

Lloyd : J'espère bien !

_*** Arrive Botta***_

Botta : Salut !

Yuan : Tiens-donc ! Un paysan ! _*** moqueur***_

Botta : Je suis un barbare ! _*** légèrement irrité que l'on insulte ses racines***_

Yuan : Aucune différence !

_*** Sur votre gauche, vous avez Botta qui repeint le sol avec le sang de Yuan***_

Lloyd: Je crois que c'est ça la différence...

Yuan: Euh...il est con.

Botta : **TARLOUSE !** _*** nouvelle rouste***_

Yuan : Aïe...

Lloyd : Bon alors est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement?

Dirk: Mais bien sûr qu'on a notre équipement!

Lloyd: Euh ... est-ce que vous avez vos torches?

Dirk: Mais bien sur qu'on a des torches !

Lloyd: De quoi manger?

Dirk : Mais bien sûr qu'on a de quoi manger !

Lloyd: Est-ce que vous avez à boire?

Dirk: Mais bien sûr qu'on a de la boisson !

Lloyd: est-ce que vous avez vos armes?

Dirk: Bein oui on a nos armes ! 

Lloyd: MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ? _*** tacle Dirk***_

Dirk : Ouah!

Lloyd : Mais quel chiant ce nain !

Régal: Hfjdlodkhyf

Lloyd: Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Génis: Il a envie de chier .

Lloyd : Ah c'est malin, il aurait pu faire à l'auberge ! Bon, vas-y on t'attend...

Génis :_** * A Régal ***_ Groudafzagzag

Régal: Bjorg

Lloyd: Ah là là...

Génis: Les ogres sont sensibles.

Lloyd: Rien à foutre .

Génis: Les ogres sont parfois poètes.

Lloyd: Ça ne nous intéresse pas.

Raine: Mais ! Il pourrait aller plus loin quand même !

Génis: Les ogres peuvent chanter et danser.

Lloyd: J'ai dit: _« Ça ne nous intéresse pas »_.

Génis: Un ogre peut faire la cuisine ou les papiers...

Lloyd : Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

Génis: Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes !

Dirk: J'aimerai bien rentrer dans le donjon, j'ai froid.

Régal: A ka la mia miam.

Lloyd: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Génis: Il dit qu'il a faim.

Lloyd: Mais on a mangé il y a deux heures !

Raine : C'est vraiment un ventre cet ogre.

Lloyd: Bon, l'ogre peut toujours manger un sandwich avant d'entrer mais qu'il se dépêche !

Génis: _*** A Régal ***_ Dzacdzocakita

Yuan : Au fait, quel est le but de notre mission ?

Lloyd: Nous devons retrouver la deuxième statuette de Spiritua.

Raine : Une statuette ? _*** Mode ruines on***_

Lloyd: Il est écrit dans les tablettes de Derris-Kharlan que seul un nain des forêts du Nord unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune au milieu des douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon ouvrira la porte de Vinheim et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

Dirk : Mais quelle est donc cette étrange prophétie ?

Lloyd : Aucune idée. C'est la fortune qui nous intéresse !

Raine: C'est pas grave ! C'est toujours bien une prophétie !

Lloyd : Ça dépend...des fois ça parle de détruire le monde.

Dirk : On entre ?

Régal : Hdyeo

Lloyd : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Génis : Il a terminé son sandwich.

Lloyd : Nous devons trouver une solution pour entrer dans ce donjon.

Régal: Baragoboudu

Lloyd: Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore l'ahuri ?

Génis : Il dit qu'il a soif maintenant.

Lloyd: Mais qu'il boive ! Et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Dirk : Mais j'en ai marre ! Il fait froid, j'me barre !

Raine : Bon débarras !

Lloyd : Eh, l'nain ! Reste avec nous sinon tu vas faire plaisir à l'Elfe !

Dirk: Ah merde ! T'as raison ! Rien qu'pour l'emmerder j'vais rester !

Raine : Rien à foutre ! Moi je vais ouvrir cette porte.

_*** Raine frappe à la porte* **_

Lloyd : **MAIS QUE-EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?**

Raine: Et bien, je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir !

Lloyd: Bravo ! Ça va être discret comme entrée !

_*** Bruits de pas ***_

Dirk : Mais quelle conne !

_*** La porte s'ouvre ***_

Raine : Vous voyez ! Ça marche !

Yuan : Mes amis, la porte est ouverte.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nous vous quittons.**_

_**Au fait, Yuan, ça va?**_

_**Yuan: Il tape fort quand il s'y met Botta...**_

_**En même temps, fallait pas l'insulter.**_

_**Yuan: Il n'a pas été en reste non plus niveau juron.**_

_**C'est pour les besoins de la parodie. Tu t'es engagé à ne pas le virer au début de la parodie.**_

_**Yuan: Je ne me suis engagé à rien!**_

_**Ma parole fait force de loi ici.**_

_**Yuan: Espèce de Mithos en puissance.**_

_**Allez, reviews?**_


	2. De l'esprit d'équipe

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

Lloyd : Et voilà ! Nous allons entrer dans le donjon de Symphonia.

Raine: Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver mais ça shlingue !

Lloyd : Ça peut s'expliquer facilement, l'ogre a chié à deux mètres de la porte... 

Régal: AHAHAHAH. _*** Tout fier ***_

Génis: Mais où est la statuette ? 

Lloyd : Comme toutes les statuettes, elle est dans une salle du trésor, gardée par un puissant magicien.

Botta :** BASTON !**

Génis: Si ça se trouve, ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens !

Dirk: Ça va pas être dur !

Génis : C'est malin !

Lloyd: Alors comme monstres, si on regarde dans la table des rencontres, on peut trouver toutes sortes de morts-vivants...

Tous: Hin hin...

Lloyd: Des araignées géantes...

Tous: Hin hin...

Lloyd: Des orques et des gobelins...

Tous: Hin hin...

Lloyd: Ses trolls dans les souterrains...

Tous: Hin hin...

Lloyd: Des sorciers, des guerriers maudits...

Tous: Hin hin...

Lloyd: Des rats mutants, une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis.

Dirk : Je crois que tu as lu aussi ton post-it pour les courses.

Lloyd : Euh ... désolé .

Génis : Y a pas de dragons ? 

Lloyd: Ah bah on a pas le niveau !

Yuan: Je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde à la sortie du donjon.

Lloyd : Tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherait pas sa part des huit milles pièces d'or ?

Yuan: Hum, oublie-ça.

Génis: Quelqu'un devrait un plan pour noter nos déplacements.

Lloyd: J'ai pas envie.

Raine: J'ai pas envie.

Yuan : J'ai pas envie.

Régal : Kogolau

Génis : D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'occupe du plan !

Lloyd : En avant !

_*** Ils commencent à marcher mais on entend un grand bruit***_

Lloyd: Stop ! Vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ?

Dirk: Oh, c'est à cause de l'équipement.

Lloyd : Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là, moi ? Bon, c'est parti !

Génis:_** * A Dirk***_ Tu connais la blague de l'orque bourré ?

Dirk : Nan ?

Lloyd: Stop ! Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi l'ogre chante à chaque fois qu'il marche !

Génis : Attends, je vais lui demander !_** * A Régal***_ Brovoskétapaboso ?

Régal : Gobo

Génis : Il dit qu'il t'emmerde.

Lloyd : Bon d'accord, on en parle plus !

Raine : C'est sinistre !

Dirk: Alors, cette blague ?

Génis : C'est pas le moment, je crois.

Lloyd: Stop ! Nous arrivons à une intersection et trois choix s'offrent à nous. Il faut décider d'une direction à prendre.

Raine: A droite !  
Dirk : Tout droit !  
Génis : A gauche !  
Yuan: En arrière !

Lloyd: D'accord, je vais décider tout seul ! On va à droite !

Génis : C'est noté !

Dirk: Je n'suis pas d'accord ! Tu as choisi la direction de l'elfe !

Raine : NA NA NA NA NERE!

Dirk : J'irai pas à droite ! _*** Lloyd tacle Dirk***_ AIE ! Ok, on va à droite ! 

Botta: _*** Mort de rire* **_

Lloyd : De toutes façons on n'y voit plus rien ! Faut allumer des torches.

Génis: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qui a un briquet ?

_***Silence. Un Ange passe**__ *_

Lloyd : Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé, j'me barre !

Raine : Moi, j'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope.

Dirk: Je l'savais bien que t'étais une salope !

Raine : Mais non ! Nyctalope, ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit !

Génis : Bon, sortez vos torches, je vais lancer un sort de boule de feu mineur. 

_*** Génis lance son sort***_

Génis: Et voila !

Lloyd : En avant !

Raine: Mais pourquoi les nains sont-ils aussi moches ?

Dirk : _*** A Raine* **_ Va chier !

Lloyd: Stop !

Yuan: Il a raison ! Cette dalle de pierre est plutôt étrange... C'est sans doute un piège.

_*** Coupure***_

_**Yuan: J'y crois pas, j'ai dit ça...J'ai dit que Lloyd avait raison...**_

_**Lloyd: Ouais! Faites péter le jus d'orange!**_

_*** Reprise***_

Raine : Mais quel naze ce mec ! Y'a rien du tout regarde,j'avance et ...Aaaaaaaah ! 

_*** Raine tombe dans le piège***_

Lloyd : Bravo !

_*** Applaudissements ***_

Raine : J'ai mal !

Lloyd : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? On entend rien.

Dirk : Elle dit qu'on devrait la laisser là et continuer !

Raine : **SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI ! C'EST TOUT GLUANT !**

Dirk : Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever.

Lloyd: Pas question ! On va la sortir d'ici ! Passez-moi une corde.

Dirk: Mais elle est bonne à rien, on perd notre temps!

Yuan : Voilà une corde mon ami. _*** donne une corde à Lloyd***_

Lloyd: Bon tu nous entends?

Raine: Oui

Lloyd: Jt'envoie une corde...

Raine: Aïe

Yuan: Je crois qu'elle l'a eue.

Lloyd: Accroche toi on va te hisser!

Dirk: Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre!

Raine : C'est bon!

Tous sauf Dirk :Oh hisse!

Dirk: Ouais ça va, je la vois qui remonte

Lloyd : Dis donc le nain tu pourrais nous aider à tirer!

Dirk: J'aimerais mieux mourir que faire ça.

Tous sauf Dirk: Oh hisse!

Dirk: Elle a posé sa main sur le rebord! 

_*** Lui marche sur la main ***_

Raine: Aïe!

Lloyd: Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main?

Dirk: Bah c'est pour pas qu'elle retombe.

Raine: Eh bien merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

Dirk: J'y suis pour rien hé!

Lloyd: Faudrait qu'on avance un peu quand même.

Botta: On s'emmerde dans cette aventure!

Lloyd: Suivez-moi et faites attention aux pièges!

Raine: Oh ça va hein!

Génis: *_** A Botta ***_ Ça fait longtemps qu'tu parcours les donjons?

Botta: Bof.

Génis: Moi c'est ma première fois.

Lloyd: Stop

Tous sauf Lloyd: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lloyd: C'est un cul d'sac!

Génis: Merci, on a vu!

Dirk: Je savais bien qu'c'était une décision d'con!

Génis: Regardez, il y a une énigme sur un écriteau...

Lloyd: Énigme numéro 1: prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses.

Génis: C'est foutu on trouvera jamais!

Botta: _*** réfléchit avant de lancer, hésitant ***_euh... merde...

_*** Bruit d'ouverture* **_

Raine: Regardez ça s'ouvre!

Régal: Ogalablafrougou.

Génis: Il dit que le barbare est vraiment un génie.

Botta :Merci vieux! _*** sourit***_

Génis: _*** A Régal * **_Sgwalaf

Régal: Chlovo

Lloyd: J'entends comme une mélopée qui monte de cette crypte.

Génis: C'est une incantation, ceci est probablement l'antre des sorciers.

Botta : **BASTON!**

Génis: Je vais préparer mes sorts!

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors, ça vous plait toujours?**_


	3. Où tous ont le syndrôme de Colette

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

Lloyd: J'vais passer devant comme d'habitude; faut toujours tout faire ici.

Régal: _*** A Lloyd***_ A ga la sorouf

Génis: Il dit qu'il veut bien passer devant.

Lloyd: Ah non, il est incapable de marcher silencieusement!

Dirk: Alors, faut pas t'plaindre!

Lloyd: Ça va! Ça va!

Génis: J'ai une idée, je vais lancer un sort de détection pour savoir s'il y a des ennemis en bas de l'escalier.

Botta: Super! *** ironique***

Lloyd: Allez, lance-le ton sort si ça t'amuse.

Génis: J'ai ça dans le livre... alors... rôtir un poulet, coudre une chaussette, éloigner sa belle-mère...

Lloyd: Alors ça vient?

Génis: Oui, Oui, je connais pas cette formule, je dois chercher dans mon livre de sorts.

Dirk: Le temps qu'tu trouves, les ennemis seront mort de vieillesse!

Génis: Ça y est: détecter les ennemis en bas des escaliers!

Botta: J'en ai plein l'cul! _*** se fait chier comme un rat mort***_

Lloyd: Allez dépêche toi.

Génis: Al froid an azeroidro!

_*** Le sort est lancé* **_

Lloyd: Il est sûrement en communication avec un autre monde.

Génis: Je vois un aventurier avec une veste rouge, je vois une femme toute vêtue d'orange avec les oreilles pointues, je vois un barbare et une espèce de nabot avec une barbe, je vois une grande créature avec des menottes, je vois... 

Lloyd: Te fatigue pas, c'est notre groupe que tu vois!

Dirk: Et t'as oublié un magicien complètement naze.

Génis : Désolé, il y a beaucoup d'interférences ici, sûrement une puissante magie a l'œuvre.

Yuan: En tout cas, nous avons constaté l'efficacité de la tienne. _*** Sarcastique***_

_*** Génis boude***_

Lloyd: Bon c'est pas grave j'vais descendre en premier en utilisant ma compétence naturelle pour le déplacement silencieux.

Dirk: Fais gaffe, les escaliers sont glissants!

Lloyd: Bon j'y vais, on va bien voir, passez moi une torche.

Dirk: Excusez-moi mais j'vais pisser! _*** s'éclipse***_

Lloyd: Je vais doucement, ça glisse.

_*** Un bruit venant de derrière vous indique l'endroit exact ou Dirk se soulage***_

Botta: J'en ai marre! _*** moi aussi Botta, ne t'en fais pas...***_

Raine: Tu vois quelque chose dans l'escalier?

Lloyd: C'est comme si quelqu'un avait vomi par terre.

Génis : Ne fais pas de manières, avance donc!

Lloyd : Mais ouais mais j'ai pas envie de... _*** Lloyd chute***_ Aïe! Merde!

Raine: Attention!

_*** Lloyd s'écrase contre le sol***_

Lloyd: Aïe...

Dirk: Ça va?

Lloyd: Y'a une porte en bas!

Yuan: Et alors?

Lloyd: Et alors elle est fermée, merde!

Yuan: Je l'avais bien dit, on a pas encore visité le niveau.

Dirk: Mais tu peux pas ouvrir la porte au lieu de raconter des conneries? C'est toi l'voleur!

Yuan: Bon, je descends, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Lloyd: Ça glisse!

_*** Yuan glisse et se ramasse par terre***_

Lloyd: **AÏE!** Il m'a mis son pied dans l'œil ce con!

Génis: On est cernés par les incapables ici.

Dirk: Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta magie?

Régal: _*** pété de rire***_

Botta: _*** criant vers le bas des escaliers* **_Alors?

Yuan: Attendez, j'examine la porte... Vous allez rire, il n'y a pas de serrure, impossible d'utiliser les talents.

Dirk: Bordel, on va pas passer la nuit sur une putain d'porte, j'y vais!

Lloyd:Ça glisse!

_*** Dirk rate une marche, glisse et tombe***_

Raine: Ah il est aussi empoté que les autres!

Dirk: Vous allez voir comment on ouvre une porte!

_*** Dirk se met à massacrer la porte à coup de hache***_

Génis: Mais ça fait un boucan du diable!

Lloyd: Mais donne moi cette hache!

_*** La porte cède***_

Dirk: Et voilà!

Lloyd: Mais merde, tu veux sonner l'alerte?

Dirk: C'est déjà fait, cette connasse de demi-elfe a frappé à la porte!

Raine: Je t'emmerde pecnot !

Botta: _*** crie vers le bas des escaliers***_ Et comment c'est en bas?

Lloyd: Une grande salle avec un couloir. Venez!

Génis : Il faut descendre avec prudence.

_*** Régal, Génis et Botta se cassent la gueule à leur tour***_

Lloyd: Ça va?

Botta: Bof... 

Génis: Ouais... 

Raine: Ça va... je crois que j'me suis tordue la cheville...

Lloyd: Ah bravo!

Dirk: Ah t'es vraiment un boulet.

Génis: Je vais te faire un soin des blessures légères.

Raine: Euh je n'suis pas sûre que...

Génis: Mais si, bouge pas... _*** lance le sort* **_Et voilà!

Raine: Merci mais c'était l'autre jambe!

Génis: Et galère!_** * lance le sort***_

Raine: Ah! je me sens super bien.

Génis: Maintenant tu as deux chevilles neuves!

Lloyd: Si ça ne vous ennuie pas on pourrait avancer?

Régal: Babrou chouv tagou

Dirk: Quoi?

Génis: Il dit qu'il a vu des choses bouger dans l'ombre!

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ça va tout le monde, pas trop de casse?**_

_**Yuan: Je pense que ça peut aller. Heureusement que tu es ma fille et que je t'aime parce que sinon, je t'aurais tuée depuis belle lurette!**_

_**Lloyd: T'es pas sympa, Marina , elle est la seule à dire que je suis intelligent!**_

_**Botta: Vive la fibre maternelle.**_

_**Je ne me lancerai pas dans un débat sur pourquoi à mes yeux, Lloyd n'est pas un crétin, ça n'intéresse pas les lecteurs. **_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Avec de nouveaux personnages!

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Ménestrel: Mithos Yggdrasill version héros Mithos**_

_**Le Sorcier ( qui n'est que cité): Yggdrasill version adulte**_

_**Voix Off: Kratos Aurion ( Nous connaissons tous ses talents de conteurs)  
**_

_**A la demande de Yuan, pour ce sketch, il est absent, problème de santé mais je vous rassure, il va s'en remettre!  
**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia **_

Kratos: Nos aventuriers victorieux, désormais en possession d'une dizaine de statuettes assez moches, se rendent au point de rencontre avec leur employeur, dans le petit village d'Ozette. C'est à quelques kilomètres du donjon de Symphonia, au creux de la rivière Woodcutter, que se niche cette bourgade très connue pour sa spécialité de boudin au sang de mouton et pour son arbre à pendaison, près duquel a lieu le rendez-vous. 

Lloyd: Ici furent pendus deux cent quatre-vingt sept voleurs de boudins. 

Génis : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

Lloyd: _*** soupire ***_ Rien, je lisais l'écriteau au pied de l'arbre. 

Raine: C'est lugubre ! 

Mithos: On ne plaisante pas avec les boudins par ici ! 

Dirk: Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas blaguer avec la demi-elfe ? 

_*** Régal et Botta sont pliés de rire***_

Raine : Comment ? De quoi tu parles ? 

Génis : Laisse tomber. 

Mithos: Ho, je viens de comprendre ! Comment peux-tu trahir ainsi la grâce des demi-elfes ? 

Dirk: Bah, c'est facile, il suffit de la regarder. 

Raine: Hein ? 

Lloyd: Si vous voulez bien faire un peu de silence.

Génis: C'est bien l'arbre aux pendus, c'est ici qu'on a rendez-vous avec notre mystérieux commanditaire 

Dirk : Et avec les huit mille pièces d'or ! 

Mithis: Ha, c'est une sacrée somme ! Comment allons-nous la partager ? 

Lloyd: Eh bien, nous allons prendre chacun mille pièces d'or et... 

Raine : Mais... il reste la part du voleur ! 

Génis : Je doute qu'il ait la possibilité de les dépenser maintenant ! 

Dirk: _*** enthousiaste* **_Mais voilà, j'ai trouvé ! Comme j'étais le meilleur ami du voleur, c'est moi qui prends sa part ! 

Lloyd: hein ? 

Génis : Tu crois qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ? 

Dirk: Bah quoi c'est vrai! On était comme ça tous les deux, on partageait tout et.. 

Lloyd : Tais-toi tu m'énerves ! 

Botta : Bon, et quand est-ce qu'il arrive le lascar? 

Raine: Il a dit _"quand sonneront 8 fois les cloches, je vous rejoindrai à l'arbre des pendus"_. 

Régal : A ka la miam-miam 

Génis : Il dit que... _*** coupé par Lloyd***_

Lloyd : il dit que c'est l'heure du dîner, on a compris ! 

Mithos : Nous serions bien plus à l'aise dans l'auberge, avec une bonne cruche! 

Dirk : Mais on est déjà avec la demi-elfe! _*** mort de rire***_

Génis : _*** indigné***_ Ho! 

Régal: Huk ? 

Botta: Ha mortel!_** * rigole***_

Lloyd: _*** indigné ***_ Ho! 

Mithos : _***indigné***_ Ha, mais vraiment... 

Raine : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? 

Génis: Ne fais pas attention. 

Dirk : Mais si vas-y explique-lui ! 

Raine : Écoutez ! Les cloches ! 

Dirk : Ça sonne comme des pièces d'or à mes oreilles ! 

Lloyd : Bon, qui a le sac de statuettes ? 

Botta : C'est moi 

Lloyd : Ouais, vas-y vas-y! Tu peux sortir la verte ? Je sens venir la richesse !

Botta: Hey, calmos... 

Lloyd: _*** chantonne***_ Tra la la, nous voila riches avec la statuette!

Génis : Alors, il n'y a personne ? 

Dirk: Vous êtes sûrs que ça a sonné huit fois ? 

Lloyd : _*** agacé***_ Rha mais oui ! 

Régal : Taka dkajo ar amzo. 

Génis : Il dit que le sorcier nous a menti. 

Lloyd : _***agacé* **_Mais non, il a été retardé, c'est tout! 

Mithos: Il s'est peut-être fait dérober son or par de vils brigands sur la route ? 

Dirk: _***désespéré***_ Ha ! Malheur de malheur ! 

Botta : Merde !

Dirk, Botta et Lloyd: Regardez! 

Mithos :_** *mystérieux***_ Un rouleau de parchemin est apparu dans les feuilles mortes ! 

Raine : Dans un grand éclair de lumière! 

Génis: Je le prends. Il n'a pas l'air chargé en magie.

Raine : C'est quoi ? 

Dirk : C'est un rouleau de parchemin, on vient de le dire ! 

Botta : Fermez-là ! 

Génis : C'est une lettre de notre employeur ! Mince alors ! 

Lloyd : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? 

Génis : Ha, la vache ! 

Dirk : Alors quoi ? Raconte ! 

Génis: Alors, ça, c'est pas croyable ! 

Lloyd : Mais... donne-moi ça ! 

Génis: Ha, mais laisse-moi, c'est pas la peine, c'est écrit en Cruxisien ! 

Lloyd: Mais je peux parfaitement lire le Cruxisien ! 

Génis : Non, tu ne peux pas lire le Cruxisien ! 

Lloyd : Mais si, Monsieur je-sais-tout, et je peux vous le prouver ! 

Génis : Alors tiens, voilà ton parchemin !

Lloyd : _***énervé***_ Merci ! Grr.. Bon... Alors voyons voir... 

Mithos : Il me tarde de voir dans quelle tragédie nous sommes tombés. 

Génis : On attend.

Lloyd : Sal-tation vo...geur ! Ja étais... pendu... à l'heure... et pou... poulet... poulet po viendre a...nanas

Raine : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une incantation ? 

Lloyd : Rha.. 

Botta : Laisse faire la magicienne ! 

Lloyd: Mais... Il a écrit n'importe quoi, je n'y peux rien ! 

Mithos : Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas savoir lire le Cruxisien ! 

Dirk : Même si t'as l'air con. 

Lloyd: Ah lâchez-moi ! Tiens, prends-le ton parchemin pourri !

Génis: Merci. Laissez-moi vous lire... 

Lloyd : _***loin***_ Gna gna gna.

Génis : Salutations voyageurs ! Je suis actuellement retenu ailleurs et ne pourrais pas venir à notre rendez-vous. 

Tous: _*** déçus***_ Ho ! 

Lloyd: Ha ? 

Génis : Si vous voulez vos pièces d'or, il faudra vous rendre à Mizuho. 

Raine, Botta, Dirk et Lloyd: _*** agacés***_ Ho! 

Génis: Retrouvez-moi dans une semaine à l'auberge du Ninja qui tousse. 

Lloyd : Ha merde ! 

Dirk: Putain !

Régal : Ho ! 

Génis : Cordialement, Yggdrasill, mage du douzième niveau, Ordonnateur de la

Régénération du Monde, bla bla bla bla bla... 

Lloyd: _*** désespéré***_ Rha, quelle galère ! 

Botta : C'est pas cool! 

Régal: _*__**énervé**__ *_ gladol popoh houla ! 

Génis : Il dit qu'on l'a dans le...

Lloyd : Bah... On a pas trop le choix il faut suivre ses instructions et... mais... Hey !_*** A Dirk * **_Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Dirk: _*** au loin ***_ J'vais à Trucville... casser la gueule à cet enfoiré ! 

Botta : Tu sais où c'est ? 

Dirk : Non ! Peu importe ! Il est interdit d'arnaquer un nain ! 

Mithos : _***décidé***_ Par le pompon de ma flûte de pan, nous devrions y aller tous ensemble ! Il y a toujours une chance de gagner nos pièces d'or ! 

Lloyd : C'est vrai ! 

Botta : Ça m'énerve, il faut que je frappe quelqu'un. 

_*** Botta se met à marcher***_

Génis : Il faudrait déjà savoir où se trouve Mizuho. 

Mithos : Tireli, tirelin, la ville n'est peut-être pas loin ! 

Botta: J'ai trouvé qui je vais frapper ! 

Mithos: _*** Cherche à éviter Botta et sa hache***_ Ho non, non, non non non...

Génis : J'ai un atlas de la terre de Tésséha'lla avec moi. 

Lloyd : Ça m'aurait étonné aussi.

Dirk : Puisque vous insistez, je vais avec vous ! 

Raine : Mais personne n'a insisté. 

Dirk : Tant mieux ! 

Génis : Alors... hum...Ozette... Sybak... Mizuho ! 

Lloyd : _***satisfait***_ Ha ! 

Mithos : Oh quel bonheur! Voici notre cité ! 

Dirk : Alors c'est loin ?

Génis : Mizuho était autrefois surnommée _« le village caché »_

Lloyd : Ça commence bien ! 

Génis : ... Bla bla bla... un village de treize habitants... 

Botta: ça fait au moins trente-cinq tavernes. 

Régal : Golo ! 

Génis: ... Située entre le désert des plaintes et le marécage de l'éternelle agonie... ta ta... un environnement hostile... ta ta... dans le passé il était impossible de la trouver mais depuis la route est indiquée ! 

Raine : Ça veut dire qu'on a une chance ? 

Mithos : S'il suffit de suivre des panneaux, ça ne sera pas un problème ! 

Lloyd : Fais voir la carte, c'est loin ? 

Génis : Bah... Ce n'est pas sur la carte. 

Lloyd: Mais.. Comment ça ? 

Génis : Ils disent que c'est pour décourager les gens qui veulent trouver la cité perdue ! 

Régal : Adraz doumva! 

Lloyd : alors, si j'ai bien compris, on indique avec des panneaux la direction d'une cité perdue qui n'est pas sur la carte car on ne veut pas qu'on la trouve ? 

Génis : C'est tout à fait ça ! 

Dirk : C'est complètement débile ! 

Génis : Effectivement. 

Lloyd : Mais pourquoi diable nous a-t-il donné rendez-vous là-bas ? 

Botta : C'est un sorcier, il a l'esprit tordu. 

Génis : _***agacé***_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? 

Raine : On peut voir la carte ? 

Génis : Mouais... Alors... le marécage est ici... et là c'est le désert des plaintes. 

Lloyd : Et alors... c'est loin ? 

Génis : Si on suit la route, y'en a bien pour neuf jours ! 

Lloyd, Raine et Dirk: Quoi? 

Mithos : Je ne voudrais pas vous attrister, mais il me semble que nous avons rendez-vous dans une semaine seulement. 

Lloyd : Et si on ne suit pas la route ? 

Génis : Dans ce cas, on peut couper par la forêt de Gaoracchia et gagner deux jours. 

Mithos : On pourra se nourrir de fruits et de glands, et s'enivrer des senteurs de fougères! _*** Ravi***_

Lloyd : Heu ouais... Et ben voilà ! On a qu'à faire ça ! 

Dirk : Pour ce qui est des glands, j'en ai au moins trouvé un ! _*** regarde Mithos***_

Raine : La forêt de Gaoracchia? 

Dirk :_*** au loin***_ Ho non, pas la forêt ! J'aime pas les arbres ! 

Mithos : Mais il me semble que c'est un peu facile. Pourquoi donc la route ne passe-t-elle pas par la forêt ? 

Lloyd : Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? 

Raine : Eh bien, c'est parce que l'endroit est maudit ! 

Génis : Maudit ? 

Lloyd : Tiens donc, tu sais quelque chose toi ? 

Raine : Je connais tout ce qui concerne la Nature ! 

Génis : Je crois qu'elle a raison, je me rappelle maintenant qu'on a parlé de la forêt maudite de Gaoracchia quand j'étais en 3eme année. 

Lloyd : Bah, c'est seulement des ragots, on a qu'à la traverser ! 

Botta: J'ai pas peur des esprits ! Ils sont pas capables de tenir une arme ! 

Lloyd : En tout cas, c'est notre seule chance d'arriver à temps.

Dirk : _***s'éloigne* **_Ha vous faites chier! 

Génis : Je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal à éloigner les maléfices. 

Régal : A ka la miam miam. 

Raine : Il a vraiment faim, lui ! 

Mithos : Mais cette fois il a raison, nous devrions aller dîner. 

Botta : Moi j'ai envie d'une grosse tourte. 

Dirk: _***au loin***_ Eh Raine, Botta a besoin de toi ! 

Mithos : _*** indigné***_Oh! 

Botta:_** * rigole***_

Raine : Hein ? 

Lloyd : C'est pas bientôt fini tes sous-entendus pourris? 

Dirk : Quand je m'ennuie, faut que j'emmerde Raine. 

Raine: T'es chiant ! 

Génis : Ha, bravo, belle mentalité ! 

Dirk : Va mourir, toi et tes livres! 

Lloyd: Cela suffit! On va à l'auberge, mais pas de scandales ! 

_*** Régal et Botta semblent déçus***_

Mithos : Nous nous ferions sans doute moins remarquer si Régal était un peu plus habillé ! 

Régal : Huk ? 

Lloyd : C'est vrai ! 

Génis: Bon, je vais lui en parler... _*** A Régal ***_ Etsa vo ati piloupilou hagh etrola ? 

Régal : Golo... 

_*** Régal s'éloigne***_

Lloyd : Alors ? 

Génis : Il va se faire un nouveau pagne avec des fougères.

Raine : C'est beau d'être en communion avec la Nature. 

Génis : Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient sympas, les ogres ! 

Dirk : Hé hé... Faut que je vous raconte... un jour, mon arrière-grand père Gurdil s'est fait piquer ses vêtements en prenant son bain annuel. 

Mithos : Quelle horreur ! Un bain tous les ans ! 

Dirk : Attendez c'est pas terminé ! 

Lloyd : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... 

Dirk : Eh ben, comme il a pas retrouvé le coupable, il s'est vengé ! 

Raine : _*** sarcastique***_ C'est hyper intéressant dis donc... 

Dirk : Attends c'est pas fini ! 

Botta : Dépêche toi! 

Dirk : Il a pioché dans la réserve de Mythril et il s'est fabriqué : un caleçon en Mythril ! 

MIthos: Ta blague est aussi vide que le néant qui sépare tes oreilles. 

Botta: Hein ? _*** Cherche à comprendre la blague de Dirk***_

Dirk: Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! 

Régal:_ *__**au loin**__ * G_oooloooo!

Raine : Ça y est! Régal a terminé ! 

Lloyd : _***soupirant***_ Et alors ce caleçon ? 

Dirk: Eh bien finalement, on lui a donné le nom de Gurdil Cul-Brillant ! _*** plié de rire mais s'arrête quand il voit que personne ne rit***_

Génis : Heu... dis-moi, c'est de l'humour nain ça ? 

Dirk : Eh ouais, cette histoire est fameuse dans toute la mine ! 

Raine : Franchement, c'est vraiment nase. 

Génis: On en avait des meilleures à l'école de magie. 

Dirk: Mais non, c'est juste que vous manquez d'intelligence ! 

Lloyd: _***soupirant***_ Ha... bah, puisque Régal est redevenu sortable, on y va ! 

Raine : Oui, dépêchons-nous avant qu'il nous raconte une autre blague ! 

Dirk : T'as pas de cervelle qu'est-ce que j'y peux? 

Raine : Mais t'as bien vu, personne n'a trouvé ça drôle ! 

Dirk : Bah vous êtes tous bêtes ! 

Botta : Hé ho, je ne te permets pas ! _*** Indigné***_

Dirk: Toi, t'as des gros bras, mais t'as pas d'humour ! 

_***Botta refait la décoration avec les tripes de Dirk ***_

Dirk : J'avais raison, tu vois ! 

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**J'aime beaucoup ce morceau là.**_

_**Botta: J'ai été patient mais là, j'ai franchement à me plaindre.**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Botta: Je passe pour un débile violent grossier et potentiellement alcoolique.**_

_**Mithos: Et moi, on dirait que j'ai fumé quelque chose de pas net.**_

_**Dirk: Moi j'en ai marre d'insulter cette pauvre Raine.**_

_**Raine: Ouais, c'est lourd là.**_

_**Je peux comprendre mais dites vous que c'est pour le bien de la fic et pour le plaisir des lecteurs.**_

_**Allez reviews?**_


	5. Où Yuan morfle!

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Yuan, par contre, là tu vas morfler, pardon...**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

Lloyd: Mettez-vous en position, nous avons des créatures à combattre.

Raine: Ils vont sortir du couloir.

Yuan: Moi j'vais rester ici pour...surveiller.

Dirk: Mais t'es vraiment un dégonflé.

Botta: Baston!

Elfe: Je vois des oreilles pointues et des orcs.

Lloyd: Alors, qu'est ce que c'est?

Botta: Des orcs... à l'assaut!

_*** La bataille commence***_

Lloyd: Mais attendez

Dirk: Je vais me les faire!

Lloyd: Chui pas prêt!

Yuan: C'est mal parti!

Lloyd: Attendez!

Raine: Dirk et Botta sont déjà sur eux.

Lloyd: Oh mais là, chui vraiment pas prêt!

Génis: Domar arco zodimi!_** * Un sort est lancé***_

Lloyd: Faut s'organiser.

Raine: Attention!

Lloyd: Ah non mais pas tous en même temps!

Yuan: Fais attention avec tes flèches!

Lloyd: Je vais sortir mes épées.

Dirk: Tatatatata _*** à fond dans sa baston***_

Lloyd: Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lumière?

Génis: C'est la gifle de Namzah!

Lloyd: Mais c'est pas la peine de gaspiller tes sorts contre des orcs!

Génis: Je fais ce que j' veux!

Dirk: Prends ça enfoiré d'mes deux!

Lloyd: Quel bordel!

_***La bataille prend fin***_

Dirk: Ha ha ha ha... Ouais! _*** Content***_

Botta: C'est trop facile.

Raine: Ils sont vraiment horribles!

Régal: Zolo

Lloyd: Mais vous êtes malades!

Yuan: Ces gens sont des brutes.

Dirk: Mais ouais c'est ça. Bon j'vais les fouiller.

Lloyd: Doucement, nous devons partager l'butin.

Dirk: Pas question celui-là il est à moi!

Génis: Et moi, j'ai lancé un sort.

Botta: C'est d'la merde ta magie!

Raine: Et moi j'ai tiré une flèche.

Dirk: C'était pas la peine!

Raine: C'est vraiment injuste!

Yuan: Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

LLoyd: Euh bon, j'vais fouiller l'autre.

Régal: Agala

Lloyd: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Génis: Il veut pas qu'on touche à son orcs!

Lloyd: Et merde!

Yuan: Il détient peut-être un objet capital pour notre mission.

Régal: Adoumage juipi.

Génis: Il dit qu'il te donnera ses vêtements quand il l'aura mangé!

Raine: Mais... Il va vraiment manger cette créature puante?

Lloyd: Hélas!

Dirk: Bon, j'ai terminé avec l'orcs.

Botta: Alors?

Dirk: Bah j'ai trouvé une vieille gourde avec du vin pourri, une épée cassée, un couteau, un bouclier merdique, deux pièces d'or et une clé avec une étiquette.

Yuan: J'aimerai bien examiner cette clef.

Dirk: Tu peux toujours courir!

Yuan: Allez donne la moi...

Dirk: Va chier.

Lloyd: Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin d'clef alors poursuivons.

Botta: J'ai soif!

Génis: J'ai besoin de faire le plan. La pièce fait 6 mètres 34 sur 10 mètres 78 et la hauteur au plafond est de 3 mètres 55.

Lloyd: Eh bein!

Génis: Les murs sont de granit noir et on peut voir ici la marque de l'architecte mort il y a 400 ans, étouffé par son édredon.

Raine: C'est stupéfiant!

Génis: La pièce complétement vide est éclairée par une torche. Le couloir d'une largeur de 2 mètres 55 se dirige vers le nord et disparait dans les ténèbres.

Lloyd: Le voleur va passer devant pour détecter les pièges.

Yuan: Euh, hum, vous êtes sûr?

Lloyd: Oui, c'est capital! Allez, vas-y!

Yuan: Mais il y a peut être d'autres orcs!

Génis: Si vous voulez je peux lancer un sort de détection pour les...

Tout le monde: NON!

Dirk: Tu vas les détecter ces pièges oui ou non?

Raine: Je peux t'couvrir avec mes flèches.

Yuan: D'accord, j'y vais.

Régal: Chlavado. 

_*** Yuan se prépare à passer devant. Moment d'émotion, sortez les violons***_

Lloyd: Attends, avant que tu partes, tu sais on a pas été toujours juste avec toi et si il t'arrive quelque chose, j'veux que tu saches qu'on pensera longtemps à toi et à ton courage.

Yuan: Merci, c'est... c'est vraiment rassurant.

Dirk: Allez avance, qu'est ce que t'attends?

Raine: J'ai préparé mon arc.

Lloyd: Tiens, voila ma torche. _*** Donne sa torche à Yuan***_

Yuan: J'y vais, j'y vais. _*** Il part***_

Lloyd: 1 mètre

Dirk: 2 mètres

Raine: 3 mètres

Génis: 4 mètres

Régal: Choto

Lloyd: 6 mètres

Dirk: Il s'en sort bien!

Raine: 8 mètres

Yuan: Hé, il y a quelque chose là!

_*** Raine tire une flèche***_

Yuan: Ah! J'ai mal, j'ai mal! _*** Cri de douleur***_

Raine: Merde, je l'ai touché!

Yuan: Aïe...

Lloyd: Mais pourquoi t'a tiré?

Raine: Mais j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un monstre.

Dirk: Mais c'est pas vrai, quel débile!

Yuan: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça fait très mal!

Lloyd: Raine t'as tiré une flèche dans l'dos!

Raine: Je suis vraiment désolée!

Yuan: J'ai plus envie de détecter les pièges, enlevez moi ça...

Lloyd: Fais voir cette blessure.

Génis: Ah tu l'as pas loupé!

Botta: Bravo!

Lloyd: Toi la magicienne, fais quelque chose pour soigner cet homme qui souffre.

Génis: Désolé, je ne suis pas docteur, je fais d'la magie d'combat!

Dirk: Tu mens, tu as soigné l'elfe il y a 10 minutes.

Génis: Je n'ai plus de sorts de soin disponible.

Yuan: _*** Toute petite voix***_ Ça fait atrocement mal.

Régal: Borg

_*** Botta tape Yuan qui tombe dans les vapes***_

Lloyd: Mais vous êtes tous dingues?

Dirl: Il a assommé Yuan!

Botta: Il n'a plus mal maintenant.

Régal: Apoudo do

Génis: Il dit qu'c'est pour l'anesthésie. Il faut enlever la flèche!

Raine: J'vais l'faire, j'ai des compétences en chirurgie.

Lloyd: Éclairez la!

Raine: Passez-moi un couteau.

Lloyd: Tiens!

Génis: C'est une vilaine plaie!

Dirk On ferait mieux d'le laisser là, il va nous encombrer.

Botta: De toute façon c'est un connard!

Lloyd: Un peu d'solidarité bordel!

Raine: Attention, je tire la flèche. 1.. 2.. 3!

_***Yuan hurle de douleur ***_

Dirk: Eh bein dis donc, ça l'a réveillé.

Raine: Ça pisse le sang, il ira pas loin.

Yuan: J'ai pas envie d'mourir moi!

Lloyd: Pose la torche sur la plaie, on va l'faire cicatriser.

_*** Nouveau hurlement***_

Dirk: Ça va mieux?

_*** Yuan se relève avec difficultés***_

Lloyd: Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir.

Génis: Il faut maintenant voir c'qu'il y a dans ce tunnel.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yuan: Marina!**_

_**Je suis désolée Yuan, tellement désolée! * se met à pleurer***_

_**Lloyd: Ah bah bravo! **_

_**Botta: Faire pleurer une jeune fille malade...**_

_**Raine: Elle en a pas l'air mais elle est sensible!**_

_*** Yuan soupire avant de consoler sa fille***_

_**Yuan: Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du crier.**_

_**Pour la forme, la prochaine fois, tu ne morfleras pas, ou moins, je n'ai pas crée **__**le donjon de naheulbeuk.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lloyd: Si vous ne le faîtes pas, Marina va pleurer...**_


	6. Où Martel est aggressée!

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**La tenancière du magasin: Martel Yggdrasill**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Par contre, Botta, Dirk, papa vous allez me hair... * Ils lisent le script. Si Dirk blêmit, Botta reste stoïque et Yuan semble quelque part gêné***_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

Dirk: Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'couloir.

Régal: Zodouou?

Génis: Il demande si c'est mangeable.

Lloyd: Pas vraiment, ce sont les provisions des orcs.

Raine: Mais alors, y'avait pas de piège!

Dirk: Bien sûr que non.

Yuan: J'ai essayé d'vous l'dire, mais je n'ai pas eu l'temps. _*** Regarde Raine***_

Raine: Oh ça va j'ai pas fait exprès!

Lloyd: Il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce couloir?

Dirk: Y'a une porte au fond.

Lloyd: Quel genre de porte?

Dirk: Une grosse porte noir avec une serrure et un crâne en bronze.

Lloyd: C'est moche!

Raine: C'est affreux!

Génis: C'est abominable!

Yuan: C'est ignoble!

Botta: J'ai soif.

Lloyd: Je propose d'avancer et d'ouvrir cette porte.

Yuan: Moi je reste ici, j'ai besoin d'récupérer.

Génis: C'est sans doute le choc opératoire.

Lloyd: En avant.

_*** Botta se met à siffler***_

Régal: Routchniga!

Botta: Quoi?

Génis: Il dit qu'il n'aime pas ta chanson.

Lloyd: Stop, nous y voila.

Raine: Quelle horrible porte!

Dirk: J'vous l'avais bien dit.

Génis: Regardez, il y a des ruines ici!

Raine: Y'a un genre de bouton.

Lloyd: Tu pourrais traduire?

Génis: Je crois que c'est écrit en Moriake des collines de l'Est.

Raine: Et qu'est ce que ça raconte?

Génis: Je dois chercher dans mon grimoire.

Yuan: Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans tes livres._** * Cynique***_

Dirk: Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais rester derrière!

Yuan: Je m'sentais seul!

Génis: J'ai trouvé le chapitre Moriak.

Lloyd: Je crois qu'on pourrait au moins essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Raine: Et si y'a une malédiction?

Yuan: Ou un glif de protection!

Dirk: Ou un gaz toxique!

Botta: Mais non, c'est juste une porte.

Génis: Attendez, j'ai la solution...

Lloyd: Alors?

Génis: C'est écrit le magasin est ouvert tous les jours jusqu'à 19 heures.

Raine: Un magasin?

Génis: Ensuite c'est écrit « sonnez et attendez. »

Lloyd: Ils nous prennent pour des cons!

Botta: Ça sent l'arnaque.

_*** Régal sonne***_

Lloyd: Mais merde, qui a sonné?

Régal: Zoulou

Lloyd: Je savais pas que les ogres étaient aussi crétin!

Raine: Ah c'est pas moi cette fois.

_***Régal rit ***_

Dirk: Ça l'fait rire en plus!

Yuan: On voit bien qu'il n'a pas pris une flèche dans l'dos.

Régal: Osnoutch oboto!

Génis: Il dit que si on appuie pas sur le bouton on saura pas si y'a un piège.

Lloyd: C'est stupide!

Raine: Il ne se passe rien.

Botta: C'est long.

Raine: Ça pue l'orcs ici.

_*** Régal sonne avec insistance***_

Lloyd: Ça va, arrêtez d'appuyer.

Régal: Héhé!

Yuan: Bon moi je vais reculer un peu.

Raine: Moi je prépare mon arc.

Lloyd: Tu ranges cet arc tout de suite.

Nain: Allez plus vite que ça.

Raine: Oh la la...

Lloyd: Bon, on va retourner dans la salle.

_*** La porte s'ouvre, Martel apparait***_

Martel: Bonjour!

Lloyd: Euh Bonjour!

Martel: Vous voulez acheter des armes et des objets magiques?

Lloyd: Euh oui mademoiselle.

Martel: Vous avez d'l'argent?

Lloyd: Euh...

Dirk:** NON, ON A PAS D'ARGENT!**

Martel: Revenez quand vous en aurez!

_***La porte se referme***_

Lloyd: Mais quel con, c'est pas vrai!

Dirk _***frappé par Lloyd***_: Aïe, mais ça va pas?

Génis: Incapable.

Yuan: Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne réponse.

Lloyd: Il a tout fait rater!

Dirk: J'ai pas envie de leur donner mon or!

Botta: Radin!

Raine: Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Génis: On a sans doute une autre chance.

_*** Régal sonne de nouveau, ça le fait rire***_

Lloyd: Ah ouais, Très drôle.

Raine: Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con.

_***La porte se rouvre et Martel réapparait***_

Martel: Bonjour

Lloyd: Euh Bonjour!

Martel: C'est encore vous?

Lloyd: Oui mais...

Martel: Vous avez d'l'argent maintenant?

Lloyd: Euh oui!

Martel: Combien?

Lloyd: Euh je sais pas moi.

Raine: J'ai pas compté.

Génis: J'ai pas compté non plus.

Botta: Moi j'ai rien.

Martel: Revenez quand vous saurez.

_***La porte se referme***_

Raine: Oh la la!

Lloyd: Encore raté!

Yuan: Elle est mignonne cette petite._** * zyeute Martel***_

Dirk: On devrait s'casser d'ici, c'est nul

Lloyd: Y'a surement quelque chose d'important à faire dans ce magasin.

Régal: A gala miam miam zogou

Lloyd: Est-ce que notre ami l'abruti aurait-une idée?

Génis: Il dit qu'il va en profiter pour manger son orcs.

Lloyd: C'est ça, il n'a qu'à faire son pique-nique pendant qu'on s'casse le cul à trouver des solutions.

Yuan: On pourrait compter notre argent.

Lloyd: Ça c'est une idée.

Dirk: N'importe quoi!

Lloyd: Alors, combien vous avez? Toi aussi le nain.

Dirk: Moi j'ai pas envie d'acheter des choses.

Yuan: Un peu de bonne volonté.

Botta: J'ai une idée!

_***Il sonne à la porte ***_

Lloyd: Mais on a pas compté l'argent!

Botta: Pas grave!

_***La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, Martel ressort***_

Martel: Vous êtes encore là?

_*** Botta assomme Martel avec un coup du revers de sa hache***_

Lloyd: Merde alors, son plan a marché!

Botta: Facile!

Lloyd: Entrons!

Génis: Je prends des notes pour le plan.

Lloyd: On t'écoute.

Génis: Le magasin fait 5 mètres 22 sur 3 mètres 87. Une salle rectangulaire dont les murs sont couverts d'étagères et de diverses choses... ah bah putain!

Lloyd: Qu'est ce qu'y a?

Génis: Regardez-ça, c'est la robe de l'archimage Rémiel!

Raine: Une robe?

Génis: C'est une relique, un vêtement pour les sorciers.

Raine: Alors on va pouvoir acheter toutes ces choses?

Dirk: Pas besoin d'les acheter, la vendeuse est dans l'coma!

Yuan: Il a raison nous n'avons qu'à nous servir.

Lloyd: Ça tombe bien j'ai pas un rond.

Dirk: Moi j'vais fouiller la vendeuse.

Botta: Moi aussi!

Yuan: Attendez-moi!

Lloyd: J'arrive!

Dirk: Elle a sûrement des trucs cachés sous sa robe.

_*** Nous censurons ce passage pour les bonnes mœurs*  
**_  
Raine: Mais pourquoi vous arrachez ses vêtements?

Dirk: Euh c'est pour trouver des objets.

Lloyd: Bon, il faut faire l'inventaire du magasin...

Dirk: ...Et trouver la caisse...

Botta: ...et des armes.

Raine: Moi j'voudrais bien des sandales pour aller avec ma jupe verte.

Génis: Je prends la robe de l'archimage, protection maximale contre le feu, plus 4 contre les baguettes!

Régal: Roud ou!

Lloyd: Qu'est ce qu'il dit?

Génis:Il a trouvé la réserve de bière...

_*** Joie générale ou presque***_

Génis: Mais il refuse de partager!

_*** Déception***_

Lloyd: Regardez, un coffre sous cette table!

Raine: Génial!

Yuan: La serrure comporte une étiquette.

Dirk: Génial, c'est la même que ma clef.

Lloyd: Super, donne moi cette clef.

Dirk: Pas la peine d'essayer d'me baiser, c'est ma clef alors c'est mon coffre.

Yuan: Mais tu dois partager avec le groupe.

Dirk: Je partage pas avec les voleurs et les elfes.

Lloyd: Mais quel caractère de merde!

Botta: Donne la clef.

Dirk: Non!

_*** Botta frappe Dirk***_

Botta: Donne la clef.

Dirk: Non!

_*** Botta frappe Dirk***_

Botta: Donne la clef.

Dirk: Tiens la voilà. _*** donne la clé***_

Yuan: Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération.

Dirk: Connard!

Lloyd: C'est moi qui l'ouvre.

Raine: Je suis vraiment impatiente de voir ce trésor

Lloyd: Ça marche.

_***Effet sonore boule de feu***_

Tous sauf Génis: Ah, c'est quoi ce... Ah!

_*** Génis rit***_

Lloyd: Eh merde, une boule de feu géante!

Dirk: Putain, ma barbe a brulé!

Yuan: J'ai perdu au moins 2 points d'vie!

Raine: Moi aussi.

Génis: Moi j'ai rien du tout, grâce a la robe de l'archimage...

Tous sauf Génis: **Ta gueule!**

Régal: A gila jipak visse!

Génis: Il dit que vous êtes stupides.

Lloyd: Ah fait chier, bordel!

Raine: Regardez dans l'coffre.

Dirk: Y'a une petit boîte.

Lloyd: Qui est-ce qui va l'ouvrir?

Botta: Pas moi.

Génis: Mais y'a jamais 2 pièges à la suite!

Lloyd: J'ai pas confiance dans tes statistiques

Yuan: Je vais examiner cet objet.

Lloyd: Attention, tu es déjà blessé.

Yuan: Il y a un trou ici dans le coin.

Génis: Il est piégé!

Yuan: C'est un lanceur de dard empoisonné

Dirk: Bah il suffit d'l'ouvrir en s'tenant derrière la boîte.

Lloyd: Donne je vais l'ouvrir.

Yuan: Tiens!

Lloyd: Et voilà!

Génis: Au moins un truc qu'on a évité.

Yuan: Et qu'y a t-il dans la boîte?

Lloyd: Un parchemin

Raine: Vas-y ouvre!

Génis: C'est peut être un nouveau sort pour moi.

Lloyd: Ah, je sais lire ce langage...

Dirk: Alors?

Lloyd: Alors c'est écrit _"Ha ha je vous ai bien niqué."_ C'est signé Zélos!

Génis: On s'est fait avoir

Botta: Fait chier!

Raine: Mais qui est ce Zélos?

Lloyd: Sans doute le maître du donjon ou du harem de Meltokio.

Dirk: Il va m'le payer

Régal: Zoco

Lloyd: Eh bah on va dévaliser son magasin

Tous: Ouais!

Lloyd: On va écrire des gros mots sur les murs

Tous: Ouais!

Lloyd: Et on va égorger la vendeuse!

Tous: Ouais!

Dirk: Vengeance!

Raine: Euh, la vendeuse a disparu!

Yuan: Effectivement.

Dirk: Elle ira pas loin à poil dans un donjon!

Lloyd: Imbécile, elle va sonner l'alerte!

Botta: Baston!

Lloyd: Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez, on remonte au croisement.

Génis: Mais on a entendu des incantations tout à l'heure.

Yuan: C'était surement un leurre!

Raine: Y'a rien d'autre à part ce magasin.

Dirk: Je crois qu'ce donjon va être plus coriace que prévu!

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**J'avoue que là...Pardon Maman, pardon les gars...La honte...**_

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Où il y a de l'action!

_**Salut salut!**_

_**J'ai entendu ce petit texte sympathique sur Youtube et j'ai bien imaginé ça avec Tales of Symphonia!**_

_**Voilà le staff pour l'épisode premier du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_

_**Staff:**_

_**Aventurier: Lloyd Irving**_

_**Nain: Dirk**_

_**Elfe: Raine Sage**_

_**Voleur: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Ogre: Régal Bryant ( C'est pas contre toi Régal...)**_

_**Magicien: Génis Sage**_

_**Barbare: Botta ( C'est juste que je le vois trop dans ce rôle là)**_

_**Je préviens mes acteurs tout de suite, ça va saigner et c'est juste pour le besoin de la fic. Donc, non Lloyd, tu ne seras pas puni par Dirk et non Botta, Yuan ne te virera pas.**_

_**Lloyd et Botta: Ouf...**_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur les deux œuvres cités.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le Donjon de Symphonia**_

Lloyd: Je crois qu'on a prit tout ce qu'on pouvait dans ce magasin.

Dirk: Il a bu toute la bière le salaud

Régal: Héhé

Yuan: On ferait mieux de partir avant que la garde rapplique.

Raine: Vous avez vu mes nouvelles bottes?

Botta: Super _*** ironique***_

Raine: Et mon petit chapeau?

Lloyd: Jolie couleur!

Raine: Et ma bague assortie aux boucles d'oreille?

Tous: **On s'en branle!**

Raine: Ah vous y connaissez rien !

Génis: J'ai trouvé un runstaff of Course et un Scroll of Stupidity.

Lloyd: Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia?

Génis: Je sais pas, il faudrait les faire examiner par un sage.

Botta: Moi j'ai une grosse épée et un casque.

Lloyd: J'ai trouvé ces bottes magiques et ce gantelet d'agilité.

Génis: Mais quel est le pouvoir de ces bottes?

Lloyd: Je sais pas encore, c'est ça le problème.

Yuan: Pour ma part, j'ai une nouvelle dague et cette excellente cape.

Botta: Foutons l'camp!

Lloyd: Il a raison, on doit remonter au croisement.

Raine: En avant!

Dirk: Attendez!

Botta: Quoi?

Dirk: J'peux plus bouger!

Lloyd: Merde!

Génis: T'as pas pris d'objets magiques?

Dirk: Bah non!

Raine: Tant pis, nous on s'en va!

Yuan: Je crois que tu essayes d'emporter un peu trop d'équipement.

Génis: C'est vrai, il est chargé comme un dromadaire.

Lloyd: Quel est cet objet?

Dirk: Bein c'est un vase en bronze!

Lloyd: Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec un vase en bronze?

Dirk: Bah j'vais l'vendre au marché.

Lloyd: Tu ferais mieux d'le laisser là

Dirk: Et merde!

Yuan: Et ça?

Dirk: Ça c'est une tête d'ours empaillé.

Lloyd: Mais ça pèse au moins 10 kilos!

Dirk: Mais ça peut se revendre au moins 10 pièces d'or!

Botta: Laisse là ici!

Dirk: Et merde!

Génis: Et y'a quoi dans ce sac?

Dirk: 3 masses d'arme, 1 cimeterre, 4 épées courtes et 2 marteaux.

Lloyd: On a déjà assez d'armes!

Dirk: Mais ça vaut une fortune!

Yuan: On pourra toujours venir les rechercher après.

Dirk: Oh la la!

Génis: Tu peux marcher maintenant?

Dirk: Ça va mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais devenir riche.

Yuan: Et qui y a t-il dans ce coffret qui dépasse de ton sac a dos?

Dirk: Euh rien du tout, c'est juste un coffret.

Raine: Il nous cache quelque chose!

Dirk: Et si on allait chercher cette statuette?

Génis: On peut voir le coffret?

Dirk: Regardez cette superbe peinture sur le mur!

Lloyd: Fais voir le coffret!

Dirk: Ah touche pas! _*** Le coffre tombe et s'ouvre***_ Merde!

Yuan: Mais c'est la caisse du magasin!

Lloyd: Il voulait la garder pour lui l'petit salaud

Dirk: Mais pas du tout

Génis: Bonjour l'esprit d'équipe!

Botta: _*** Juron barbare***_

Dirk: J'avais l'intention de vous en parler!

Lloyd: Bon je ramasse les pièces et on s'en va!

Régal: Galoumno!

Génis: Il a entendu des bruits dans l'couloir

Raine: Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

Botta: Combattre.

Dirk: Ouais!

Lloyd: Ça suffit vous deux!

Yuan: Il faut s'organiser.

Lloyd: Alors préparons nous!

Raine: D'accord!

Lloyd: Vous deux, sortez vos armes!

Dirk et Botta: C'est fait!

Lloyd: Toi tu prends ton arc et une flèche!

Raine: Tout d'suite!

Dirk: Si tu m'tires dessus tu pourras plus jamais mâcher une salade!

Lloyd: Toi tu prépares un sort de combat!

Génis: Je vais lancer le tourbillon de Wazard!

Lloyd: Yuan va ouvrir la porte.

Yuan: Et pourquoi dois-je exécuter les tâches ingrates?

Dirk: Parce que tu sais rien faire d'autre!

Botta: _*** Rigole***_

Yuan: Un jour je vous montrerai! _*** Indigné***_

Dirk: Mais ouais, c'est ça!

Lloyd: Et l'ogre il n'a pas d'armes?

Génis: Tolo palac?

Régal: La zor voudo.

Génis: Il va prendre le pied de la table!

Lloyd: OK!

Raine: Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Lloyd: Eh bien, je supervise la bataille!

Dirk: Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend?

Lloyd: Vous êtes prêts?

Tous: **Ouais!**

Lloyd: Ouverture de porte!

_*** La porte s'ouvre***_

Lloyd: Ferme la porte!

Dirk: Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?

Botta: Baston!

Lloyd: Mais vous êtes fous, ils sont au moins quinze!

Yuan: Nous allons probablement essuyer un cuisant échec.

Botta: Quoi?

Dirk: Il dit qu'on va se faire défoncer la gueule

Botta: Ah bon!

Raine: C'que vous êtes négatif!

Lloyd: Mais merde, il y a une troupe de monstres sanguinaires derrière cette porte!

Botta: Alors on doit les buter!

Dirk: Ouais!

Génis: Ça c'est bien parlé!

Lloyd: C'est trop risqué!

Génis: Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir?

Lloyd: Non, cette porte ne s'ouvre que d'l'intérieur ou bien avec une clef

Dirk: Et comment tu gagnes de l'expérience si tu combats pas?

Yuan: Il faut utiliser la ruse!

Lloyd: Voilà!

Raine: Mais où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça?

Botta: C'est quoi la ruse?

Dirk: Un truc de voleur certainement.

Lloyd: Vous n'avez jamais rusé?

Tous: Non.

Lloyd: Mais putain, c'est quoi cette équipe de merde?

Dirk: Assez parlé, ouvrons cette porte.

Raine: Je n'ai aucune ruse dans mon sac de toute façon.

Lloyd: Attendez, je vais vous expliquer!

Yuan: Non, laisse moi faire.

Lloyd: Vas-y!

Yuan: La ruse c'est un moyen de gagner sans combattre!

Botta: Les gens de mon peuple appelle ça la peur.

Dirk: Chez nous on appelle ça chier dans son froc!

Raine: Moi j'ai rien compris !

Lloyd: Et merde!

Botta: Si je meurs après avoir fait la ruse, on rira de moi et on me bannira du Paradis.

Génis: On perd du temps.

Dirk: Allez Yuan, ouvre la porte!

Raine: Yahha!

Lloyd: **NON n'ouvre pas!**

Yuan: Mais alors que faire?

Génis: Regardez sous le tapis, il y a une trappe!

Lloyd: Bien joué, on va pouvoir s'échapper.

Barbare: S'échapper c'est comme une ruse!

Lloyd: Mais non, pas du tout, ça veut dire qu'on a encore des choses à voir dans cette partie du donjon.

Yuan: On peut toujours combattre après!

Dirk: Il y a peut être des richesses à trouver.

Génis: Dépêchez-vous, ils essayent d'enfoncer la porte!

Lloyd: Je vais ouvrir la trappe... et bah y'a un escalier, allons-y!

Génis: C'est assez grand pour un couloir secret!

Yuan: Je ferme la trappe avec le tapis dessus.

Lloyd: Très bien, comme ça on sera pas poursuivi.

Botta: Pas d'baston..._** * déçu***_

Dirk: Vous êtes des lâches!

Lloyd: Pas du tout, c'est d'la ruse!

Génis: Je m'occupe du plan.

Raine: Vas-y!

Génis: Nous sommes dans un couloir secret creusé dans la roche; à priori c'est du grès mais par endroit...

Lloyd: Pas trop détaillé s'il te plait.

Génis: Il se dirige vers l'est. 1 mètre 40 de large sur deux mètres de haut et il semble tourner au sud dans 5 mètres

Régal: Jadolkou

Génis: Il dit qu'il doit marcher accroupi ce qui n'est pas très pratique aussi il aimerait bien qu'on avance.

Raine: Il a vraiment dit tout ça?

Génis: Oui, mais j'vous ai donné la version littéraire

Lloyd: Ce couloir est trop étroit on n'peut avancer qu'en formant une ligne.

Raine: C'est vrai.

Lloyd: Prenez vos positions.

Dirk: Euh c'est quoi nos positions?

Lloyd: Botta en premier puis Dirk.

Botta: Pourquoi?

Dirk: Oui c'est vrai ça pourquoi?

Aventurier: Bein pour la baston.

Botta: Ouais super! _*** ça a l'air d'aller mieux***_

Lloyd: Ensuite Raine pour utiliser sa vision suivie par Génis.

Raine: Je ne veux pas être derrière ce nabot!_** * désigne Dirk***_

Dirk: Je ne veux pas qu'elle me plante une flèche dans l'cul

Lloyd: Bon alors Génis puis Raine.

Génis: D'accord, mais pas d'arc!

Raine: Oh la la!

Lloyd: Ensuite Régal.

Raine: Mais il sent la mort!

Régal: Ja do lavana!

Génis: Il dit que les flèches dans le carquois lui gratte le menton.

Lloyd: Bon alors Yuan puis Régal. Je fais l'arrière garde.

Botta: La barbe du nain gratte mon dos

Lloyd: Rien à foutre.

Yuan: Régal marche sur ma cape!

Lloyd: Rien à foutre.

Génis: Avancez maintenant!

Raine: Et comment on fait si y'a un piège?

Lloyd: Y'aura pas d'pièges.

Dirk: Et si y'a un sorcier?

Lloyd: Y'aura pas d'sorcier! _*** Énervé***_

Botta: Bon j'y vais!

Génis: Ce couloir est bien mystérieux.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Régal: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait les rôles ingrats?**_

_**J'en suis navrée Régal, c'est franchement pas contre toi. C'est vrai que maintenant, je me rends compte que j'aurais pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre...Mais bon, on ne te voit pas souvent dans des fictions ^^**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
